


some nights

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Ozqrow Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: "I know what I saw wasn’t real, but it doesn’t stop me worrying about her.”-OzQrow week day 6 (Nightmares) Please leave a comment or review!





	

Lately, sharing a bed wasn’t a frequent occurrence. They were always busy, often apart, and Oz was prone to insomnia anyway. On the rare occasions they were together, Ozpin was hyper aware of his lover’s presence, and not just because Qrow snored. 

He appreciated the comforting sensation of being next to Qrow. It didn’t free his mind of the ever-present stress and guilt, didn’t make him light instead of weary...but it helped.

Oz rolled over on his side to face Qrow, who was breathing softly in between light snoring, his wild black hair falling messily around his face; the old wizard smiled. It helped a lot. 

It had to be around three in the morning now, and Oz still couldn’t sleep. Frustrating, but not unexpected. He moved closer to Qrow and rested against him, closing his eyes. Exhaustion hung on him like a weight. Maybe he would finally fall asleep if he relaxed enough and stayed patient.

But Qrow stirred, and Ozpin was immediately alert. He always knew a nightmare from the first sign, and he couldn’t rest unless Qrow was calm.

The hunter frowned in his sleep, grimaced, and slowly opened his eyes. They blinked, staring into space for a moment, and then met Ozpin’s own. “Oz,” Qrow murmured, voice as anxious as his wet, tired eyes. “Oz, is Ruby okay?”  


Ozpin sighed inwardly, his chest aching. “I’m sure she is, love. We saw her today, remember? She was going about her classes and training, just like everyday.”

Qrow swallowed and nodded, eyes distant again. “I thought so. I just...I guess it was a nightmare...I just wasn’t sure.”

Oz put his arm around Qrow’s shoulder, hand on his back to comfort him. “I understand. But it was just a dream, Qrow. She’s alright.”

Qrow pressed his lips tight, frowning into the distance somewhere around Oz’s head. “Good.” He was silent for a long, haunted moment, probably pulling himself back together as best he could. “I saw Summer, too.” He looked at Oz, squinted at him through the darkness. “Sorry.”

Ozpin shook his head, confused. “For what?”

“Bothering you. Making you sad. I always know when you’re sad, Oz, even if you try to act like you’re not.”

Oz smiled, subdued but genuine. “Don’t worry about me right now. Do you feel better?”

Qrow shifted under the covers and sighed, a rush of hot air that Oz could feel. “No. I know she’s okay right now, and I know what I saw wasn’t real, but it doesn’t stop me worrying about her.”

Ozpin rubbed his back, nodding. “I know.” He hesitated, brushing Qrow’s hair out of his eyes as he tried to decide whether he should ask what he was wondering. After a long silence, he decided to go for it - Qrow wouldn’t tell him if he didn’t want to. “What happened to her? In your nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?”

Qrow shut his eyes and shook his head, leaning toward Ozpin. Oz took the hint and hugged the hunter to his chest, both arms tightly around him now. “Don’t want to think about it,” Qrow answered, voice muffled.

“Alright,” Oz agreed. “Want to go back to sleep?”

Qrow nodded, relaxing into Ozpin’s embrace. “Thank’s for being here.”

Oz kissed his hair. “Always.”


End file.
